Unexpected
by erm31323
Summary: Written for Round 7 of the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition. Percy Weasley falls in love twice in two very different ways with two very different people. Both are completely unexpected. Percy/Oliver, then Percy/Luna.


**A/N - Written for Round 7 of the Quidditch League Fanfiction Comp. This round I had to take another team member's favorite pairing and break it up using a third character which was assigned to me. The original pairing was Oliver/Percy and Luna was the ship sinker. Sorry to Cal and the rest of the Oliver/Percy shippers! Enjoy and let me know what you think! **

**Unexpected**

Sometimes, love happens gradually, like winter giving way to spring. The air warms, the snow begins to melt and soon buds appear on the trees. Gentle showers green the grass and flowers poke their heads up from their wintery hibernation. The chatter of birds returns and the sun grows warmer. It happens so slowly and in such fits and starts, that one day, you look around and realize that spring is well and truly here and while you knew it was happening, it seems almost as if the leaves appeared overnight. This was how love happened for Percy Weasley the first time.

He never intended to fall in love with Oliver Wood, never really thought about it at all actually. After the Battle was over, Percy had needed to escape the castle, his guilt and his grieving family. He'd gone out onto the grounds, but they were not any better, bodies of Death Eaters and creatures still scattered about. Trying to get away from all the death, Percy found himself on the Quidditch Pitch. He'd snorted at the irony as he hadn't even been there very often he'd been a student.

Percy had climbed up into the stands before he realized that someone was flying. He watched, transfixed, as the person dipped and rolled, dove and then flattened out. It was quite some time before the flyer realized he was being watched and when he did, he flew straight to where Percy sat in the stands.

"Percy?" Oliver had said in surprise.

"Oliver," Percy acknowledged. Percy hadn't realized that Oliver had been in the Battle, but that didn't surprise him. He'd seen many people this morning that he didn't know had been there. Oliver hopped off his broom and sat down next to Percy.

"I heard about Fred," he said. "I'm so sorry." Percy just gave a quick nod. The two sat in silence for a few minutes before Oliver spoke again. "So what are you doing out here?" Percy shrugged.

"I just needed a break," he said, looking out over the pitch. Oliver nodded in understanding and the silence descended between them once more. It was not uncomfortable though and Percy appreciated the fact that Oliver wasn't trying to get him to talk. Because for once, Percy had no desire to talk about anything. It was his fault that Fred was dead. If Percy hadn't been taunting the Minister and paying closer attention, he might have saved his little brother. In fact, it might have been Percy that had died instead and they would have all likely been better off.

Percy didn't know how long he and Oliver sat in the quidditch stands, but Oliver eventually convinced him to go back in to the castle. His mother had hugged him tightly almost the instant he'd come back into the Great Hall and Percy immediately felt guilty for worrying her. The guilt was what made him leave his flat in London and move back to the Burrow. He could tell that his mother needed the rest of her children around her and so Percy moved back into his old room.

Oliver was his escape. After that afternoon at the castle, the two had kept in touch and whenever Percy needed to get away from the seemingly stifling rooms of the Burrow, whenever the sadness and grief was just a little too much, he'd gone to Oliver's flat. Sometimes they went to a muggle pub down the street and sometimes they just stayed in the flat and talked. When Percy was with Oliver, he didn't have to be the stoic older brother or the comforting presence. He didn't have to pretend that he was doing all right when inside he was falling apart just like the rest of them. He didn't have to pretend to be serious all the time or that he didn't have a sense of humor. Because somewhere along the way, he'd lost that about himself and he'd become the person everyone expected him to be.

But with Oliver, he could just be Percy. He could cry or laugh or joke or brood and Oliver didn't seem to mind either way. And then one day about six months later, Percy watched Oliver as he made dinner and realized that he loved him.

It was strange, really. There had been Penelope a few years back and a few dates with witches since, but Percy had never been attracted to a man before. But as he sat at the kitchen table and watched Oliver move around the small space, he knew that he was. And more than that, Percy knew that he didn't just love Oliver, but that he was _in love_ with Oliver. And when Oliver finally brought the food to the table and sat down beside him, Percy was looking at him with something akin to awe.

"Perce?" Oliver questioned his brow furrowing. Percy said nothing, instead gathered that famed Gryffindor courage and leaned forward and pressed his lips to Oliver's. Instead of pulling away, Percy felt Oliver smile and then he kissed him back. When they parted, Oliver was still smiling.

"What?" Percy demanded. Oliver shrugged and then winked.

"Took you long enough," he simply said. And after that there was nothing else to say. Percy moved out of the Burrow and back into his flat, although he was mostly at Oliver's. And he finally felt free.

He and Oliver didn't hide their relationship, nor did they flaunt it. Oliver was the poster boy for Puddlemere and had an image to maintain and Percy was a little concerned about what his mother would say. Bill knew, there wasn't much his younger siblings could hide from him after all and Ginny did as well, although that had more to do with the fact that Ginny had walked in on them during a party at Oliver's, than the fact that she was perceptive about such things. Percy thought that his father might suspect, but no one actually said anything. They were comfortable, he and Oliver, and neither felt the need for anything more than that.

* * *

Sometimes, love hits you like a bolt of lightning in a thunderstorm. You're not looking for it or expecting it and it strikes without warning. There is no rumble of thunder beforehand, no indication that the storm is about to get so intense. Just a quick flash of light that startles you out of whatever comfort you have fallen into. That was how love happened for Percy Weasley the second time.

It was a couple of years later at Harry and Ginny's engagement party. Percy had brought Oliver with him and was toying with the idea of telling his parents about the two of them. He walked into the kitchen at the Burrow and ran right into someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," he said, then reached out and grabbed the arm of the woman he'd run into in order to keep her upright.

"That's all right," she replied, smiling up at him. The moment he took hold of her arm, Percy's breath left him in a rush and his hand felt like it was on fire. He stared at her in shock as his heart began to pound in his chest. She continued to smile and he dropped her arm as quickly as he could.

"Luna?" he questioned, brow furrowing at the blonde standing in front of him.

"It's good to see you Percy," Luna returned. Her smile never left her face, but she cocked her head, studying him for a moment. "Wrackspurts," she finally said, then nodded as if satisfied and turned and walked back outside. Percy watched her go, unable to take his eyes off of her until she was completely out of sight. He swallowed and realized how dry his throat was, then shook his head as if he was trying to clear it. What had just happened?

"Percy?" his mother said and Percy finally turned back around. "Dear are you quite all right?"

"Sorry?" Percy managed and Molly frowned, putting the back of her hand to his forehead like she had when he was small. "Mum," he protested, but she shushed him.

"You look a bit flushed," she said. "Are you feeling all right?"

"I'm fine Mum," he assured her. "Just a bit warm is all."

"Here, have some lemonade," she said, giving him a glass from the tray that she was levitating in front of her. Percy accepted it gratefully and took a long swallow, wishing he had some Firewhiskey to add to it. His mother continued out of the house with the tray and Percy sunk down into a chair at the kitchen table. He put his face in his hands and wondered if he were going mad. Luna Lovegood?

And yet every time he allowed the image of her face to appear in his mind, his heart began to pound once again and his palms began to sweat. And suddenly, he needed to see her again. He walked back outside and scanned the crowd, finally spotting her talking to Hermione and Neville Longbottom. The three were laughing about something and Percy wanted nothing more than to be standing next to her and laughing along with them.

"Where'd you go?" her heard from behind him and Percy whirled around to come face to face with Oliver.

"O-Oliver," he stuttered out and Oliver looked at him strangely.

"Are you all right?" he asked in concern.

"What? Oh yes, yes I'm fine," Percy said, sneaking looks at Luna from the corner of his eye.

"No you're not," Oliver said. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing," Percy insisted, then forced himself to look at Oliver and give him a smile. "Nothing, I'm fine." Oliver didn't look convinced, but he let it go all the same.

"So have you thought anymore about telling your parents about us?" Oliver asked. Percy's heart began to pound for an altogether different reason.

"I don't think today's the best time," Percy said. "I'm still not sure how my mum is going to take it and I don't want to ruin things for Harry and Ginny. It is their day after all." Oliver took a sip of his butterbeer and nodded, but Percy could tell he was upset. "Oliver," he began, but Oliver interrupted him.

"It's fine Perce, don't worry about it," Oliver said with a smile that didn't reach his eyes. "You're right about it being Harry and Ginny's day. Wouldn't want to make a scene or anything." And then he turned and walked away.

Percy sighed and raked a hand through his hair. What the hell was going on? He loved Oliver and he wanted to tell his parents about them. Then why couldn't he stop staring at Luna Lovegood?

The party wore on and night had begun to fall when Oliver came and said good-bye to Percy, citing an early practice the next day as his reason for leaving. Percy let him go without argument, although he knew that Oliver didn't have practice until the afternoon. Most of the remaining guests had drifted toward the cluster of tables near the Burrow, but Percy walked down towards the pond and sat down on the bank. A few minutes later he felt someone sit down beside him.

"Luna," he said in surprise. Luna drew her knees up and wrapped her arms around them and gave Percy a smile.

"You've been watching me," she said and Percy gaped at her.

"I, uh, I," Percy stopped and swallowed hard, unable to deny what he knew was true.

"It's all right you know," she said, smiling again. "I felt it too."

"Fe-felt what?" Percy managed.

"The spark," she said simply and he stared at her once again.

"The spark?" he repeated.

"Yes, when you took my arm," she said. "At first I thought it was the Wrackspurts, but then I realized that there really weren't any of them around."

"Wrackspurts?" Percy said and Luna just nodded sagely. Percy could do nothing but stare at her. "So, the spark then," he prompted.

"The spark," she said. "I wasn't expecting it, but that's when it usually shows up, I suppose."

"But, what is it?" Percy asked.

"It's love of course," Luna replied.

"Lo-love?" Percy stuttered. He'd never stuttered so much in his life.

"Yes," Luna said simply.

"Love," Percy repeated, looking off across the pond. No, he loved Oliver, certainly not this strange friend of his sister who was five years his junior. Percy finally managed to pull himself together.

"Luna, I'm sorry, I don't know what you think happened between the two of us, but I'm with someone," Percy said. Luna just smiled.

"It's all right if you don't realize it yet," she said. Percy stared at her. "You will and I don't mind waiting." Percy shook his head and got to his feet.

"Good night Luna," he said.

"Good night Percy," she replied and then Percy hurried back toward the Burrow. He said his good-byes and apparated to Oliver's flat.

"Oliver," he called.

"In here Perce," Oliver said and Percy walked into the bedroom to find Oliver lying on his back with his hands behind his head, staring up at the ceiling. "So, how's the blonde?" he asked.

"I don't know what you talking about," Percy sniffed.

"Come on Percy, I'm not stupid," Oliver said with a snort. "I saw you staring at her the entire afternoon."

"I wasn't," Percy began to protest, then sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Fine I was, but I don't understand why. I don't even know her." Oliver shrugged.

"Sometimes you can't explain it," he finally said.

"Explain what?" Percy asked tiredly.

"Love," Oliver said. Percy shook his head.

"I don't even _know_ the girl," he said. "Besides, I love you Oliver." Oliver shook his head and smiled sadly.

"Not like you love her," he said.

"This is madness," Percy exclaimed throwing up his hands. "How can I possibly be in love with someone that I don't even know?"

"Don't tell me you've never heard of love at first sight?" Oliver asked in mock surprise. Percy snorted.

"Rubbish," he said.

"Tell me Perce, did your heart pound when you touched her? Did your mouth go dry when you looked at her?" Oliver asked. "Did you feel like your brain shut down when she was next to you?" Percy didn't answer, but Oliver didn't need him to. He could see it all in his face. Oliver rolled to his side and propped himself up on one elbow. "She's the one Perce," he said quietly.

"Oliver," Percy whispered.

"Don't," Oliver said. "Neither of us ever really thought this would be forever." Percy knew he was lying, but he didn't say anything. Instead, he took Oliver's arm and wrapped him in a hug. He clung to Oliver for a few minutes, tears gathering in his eyes.

"Thank you," he whispered and Oliver kissed his cheek.

"Be happy, Perce," Oliver managed and then Percy got up and fled the room, unable to look at Oliver any longer. The tears began to run down his cheeks and he felt a piece of his heart break even as he apparated. As he landed at the Burrow, he pulled in a heaving breath and braced himself on the fence near the shed. Once he was finally composed, he looked back toward the pond. He was disappointed when he saw no one, but it was rather late and he hadn't really expected her to still be here.

"Hey Percy," he heard Ginny say from behind him.

"Gin," Percy said, hugging her.

"Where's Oliver?" Ginny asked.

"Uh, he uh, he's at home," Percy said looking at the ground. Ginny cocked her head and looked at him.

"Luna's in the kitchen," she said. Percy's head snapped up and Ginny chuckled. Then she hugged him. "Just remember that she's my best friend and if you do anything to hurt her, I'll hurt you." Percy smirked at his sister's glare.

"I promise," he replied. Then he took a deep breath and stepped inside his childhood home. "Luna?" he said when he came into the kitchen. Luna looked up and a smile broke across her face and Percy didn't think he'd ever seen anything so beautiful. "Would you like to take a walk?"

"I'd like that very much, thank you," Luna returned. She rose from the table and Percy held out his arm. Luna took it and as they stepped outside, Percy felt the crack in his heart stitch itself together. It wasn't perfectly healed and Percy didn't think it ever would be. Oliver had been too important to him. But looking at Luna, he knew that he was home.


End file.
